Hot Cocoa
by Monsterchild
Summary: The unusual snowfall in Seattle leaves Sam in a foul mood, but Spencer knows just how to fix it. Spam, fluffy oneshot.


Hot Cocoa

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own the characters. However, I would _like_ to own Spencer; he rocks my rainbow suspenders (and, yes, I do actually own rainbow suspenders).

AN: This takes place when they are at the age of 18.

Sam Puckett hurried into the Shay apartment, trying to shake the snow off her as fast as she could. The abnormal snowfall for the Seattle area was really starting to irritate her. "It's freakin' freezing out there," she growled as she curled up in a blanket on the couch.

Spencer, who had been in the kitchen, looked up at her, confused. "Were you talking to me?" he asked.

She looked back at him, her blonde curls falling into her face. "To anybody," she replied, her irritability still on the edge of her voice. "I'm not used to this weather!"

"I think it's awesome!" Spencer replied, his chipper voice cutting through her bitterness. There was something about the way that Spencer looked at everything in the world that made Sam tolerate things a little more. "There's snowmen," he said, starting to list off everything good about the snow, "snow angels, snowball fights, hot cocoa- ooh! We should make hot cocoa!"

She stifled a laugh at his enthusiasm and replied with a faux aggravation, "You can do the making. I'm staying curled in my blanket."

He disappeared again farther into the kitchen and he started rummaging around for what he needed.

Knowing that he was safely out of sight, Sam let a smile grace her lips. She had been spending a lot more time with Spencer since Carly and Freddie both went off to college. She had been getting to know him as more than just Carly's big brother; she'd been getting to know him as an individual, as an adult, and as a funny man. And she hated to admit it, but she was forming a bit of a crush.

Like that would ever work though, right? She kept telling that to herself over and over again. He was twelve years her senior and her best friend's brother, not to mention that she could never imagine a grown man falling for an 18-year-old girl like herself. Talk about the one crush she had that could go nowhere and go there fast. It all just seemed impossible, or at the very least improbable.

That didn't keep her from dreaming though. Of what life could be like if it _did_ happen. Hell, she had to face it; this wasn't a crush at all: she was in love. But that would just have to be her little secret.

"Uh, Sam?" Spencer called after about ten minutes of her silent musings. "I know this sounds stupid, but I don't know how to make hot cocoa…"

Her brow furrowed as she looked towards the kitchen. He stood there with the cocoa powder in hand, looking so cutely confused. "What do you mean you don't know how to make hot cocoa? It's not rocket science, Spence."

He frowned down at the container of powder in his hand. "I know, but I'm having some difficulty with the milk-to-cocoa ratio."

She rolled her eyes, even though she was more than happy to help, and stood, keeping her blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. He had put milk onto boil, which was almost there, and gotten out spoons, mugs, the cocoa powder, and marshmallows. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the cocoa and one of the spoons. "I usually use about two or three spoonfuls of cocoa for a cup," she explained as she spooned three scoops into each mug.

"Oh right!" he replied, the palm of his hand smacking into his forehead multiple times. "Stupid!"

She suppressed another chuckle and hand clad with a potholder, reached out for the now-boiling milk. She filled each mug to near the brim, leaving enough room for marshmallows without overflowing the hot liquid.

They each stirred their cups and tested the hot drink. Both finding it more than acceptable, they both reached out for the marshmallows, their hands colliding with each other's. "Oh, sorry," Sam said, trying to hide her blushing face.

"No, no," Spencer replied. "My fault. You go first."

Sam picked up several marshmallows, donning her beverage in the puffed sugar until she couldn't see the chocolate waiting below it. She stole a glance at Spencer out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her as he too donned his drink with marshmallows. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Sam grabbed a handful of marshmallows and chucked them at him.

He paused and turned his head slowly to look at her. "Did you just throw marshmallows at me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Her lips betrayed her and formed a smile, no matter how hard she tried not to. "Maybe," she replied, trying very hard not to laugh.

His eyes narrowed, and before Sam knew it, her face was being pelted with marshmallows. She grabbed a handful and made a mad dash for cover behind the couch, throwing a marshmallow at her attacker as she went. They continued their siege until finally they were out of ammo, and Spencer had managed to tackle and pin Sam to the ground.

They sat there, out of breath, him straddling her, his hands pinning her wrists to the floor. They gazed into each other's eyes and knew. They just knew how the other one felt. That they felt the same thing, that they wanted the same thing. And before Sam Puckett knew it, Spencer Shay's lips embracing hers with passion and vigor.

He let everything out in that kiss: months, maybe years worth of tension pouring out with every move. This was what he wanted, what they both wanted.

After what seemed like minutes, he pulled away from her, just barely, so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, Sam," he whispered.

She smiled up him and whispered in return, "I love you too, Spencer."

AN: Wow, I cracked this out in less than an hour, but I am actually really proud of it. Just a fluffy little one shot that came to me early. Inspired by two things: the heavy snowfall on the state of Washington (I live there, I know it's unusual) and my brother's friend, Alex. He was making hot chocolate early and having difficulties with it, so I went to help him out. It would have been terribly romantic if I hadn't stopped crushing on the guy years ago and found my true love. But, ANYWAYS, this is my first iCarly story ever, and I hoped you enjoyed, and please R&R!


End file.
